CyberBullying
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: When Claire makes a Facebook page everything goes downhill. She starts getting harassed by the queen bitch, Monica Morrell. Claire starts getting depressed and one bad thing that Monica does sends Claire over the edge. Will her friends save her before Claire does something drastic that could kill her? BASED ON THE FILM CYBERBULLY! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**CyberBulling.**

**Claires POV**

Chapter one- Making a Facebook Account.

The Glass House has finally got a computer! We have wanted to get one for so kong and now we finally have! Me and Eve litterally begged Michael to get one after he got paid $1000 from doing a massive gig in town. He got a laptop and hooked it in the kitchen. Eve hasnt gotten of it in about three days. Shes made a Facebook account and so has Shane. Eve wants me to make one but I'm not sure.

'Come on Claire Bear it will be fun! We can message each other, put status updates and talk to other people we know!' Eve says as she shows me the tricks that Facebook has to offer.

'What people? I doubt that Myrnin or Amelie will have a Facebook account Eve' I laugh as I boil the coffee pot ready to make me and Eve some coffee. She rolls her eyes and starts writing a status.

_'Mmm CB making some of her famous coffee yum!' _

I laugh as she updates her status and she logs off. I glance at the computer screen and look at Eve.

'Okay, I guess I could make one, to talk to you and Shane whenever we arent together' I say and Eve hops up and down on the spot. I smile and log onto the laptop. I go onto Facebook and click on Sign Up and begin making my Facebook page.

An hour later me and Eve were still trying to fill in the 'all about me' page when Shane walked in.

'Oh, finally making a Facebook page then' He says kissing my head. I nodd and focus on the screen infront of me.

'Oh, Claire Bear...you've got a friend request!' Eve says as she starts getting giddy in her seat. Shane comes over eager to see who added me as a friend. I click the friend symbol and the name comes up.

_'Monica Morrell want to add you as a friend. Accept?'_

I look at Eve and Shane and they both have blank faces. Eve nods and says 'I think you should.' Shane just tuts and walks to make some coffee. I look at the screen for a few seconds and wearily click the accept button, not knowing that clicking that button was the biggest mistake of my life.

**So this is the first chapter! Im going to be up all night writing about this so updates will be coming a lot tonight on this story because I want to get it to a really good point! Eeep cant wait for you to read the next couple of chapters but it will take time to get to the more important stuff where Claires starts getting depressed. Okay, im not giving anything else away :) please review!xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**CyberBulling.**

**Claires POV**

Chapter two-Harrassment begins

A few days past and I only had a couple of friends on my facebook. I had of course Eve, Shane and Michael (who had made one not long after me) I had Monica Morrel, Jennifer and Kim. I hadnt been on there since I made the account because it doesnt really amuse me that much. I mean I already knew what Shane, Michael and Eve where doing and I couldnt care less about the rest of them.

'Hey CB...' Eve says walking into the living room holding the laptop with a worried look on her face. I turn to look at her and say 'Whats up?' I was sat on the sofa with Shane and Michael watching some weird comedy show. Michael and Shane both look up at the same time as me and when they see Eve's expression theirs turns confused and kind of scared.

'Urm...have you been on Facebook in a while?' She says looking at something on the laptop screen.

'Erm, no why?' I say looking at Michael and Shane giving them a confused look.

'Here' She says passing me the laptop. Both Michael and Shane come on either side of me to see what was on my screen. It was just my Profile Wall where people can post things. I scroll down and my face turns blank at what I see.

_**KIM**_

_Oh my god what a total loser, she needs some fashion sence! _

_**MONICA**_

_Aha you are such a nerd seriously go and die Claire Bear!_

_**KIM**_

_You should go and die you little rat!_

_**MONICA**_

_Wish I could get away with burning you alive like I did to Shanes sister you little skank!_

_**MONICA**_

_Oh look, the nerd has a facebook, this is going to be fun right Clairey?_

I read them all individually while Eve looks at me with a sorry and worried face. Once Michael had read them all in less than 5 seconds because he is a vampire he looks at Eve then to Shane. My eyes were glued on the screen. This can't be happening. No way, this cant happen.

_**Michaels POV**_

Reading those things that Kim and Monica had put about Claire on her Facebook so that every body can see made my heart ache. Looking at her while she was reading them was heart breaking, her face turned and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

'Claire...' I say before she jumps up and put the laptop on the table infront of us. She walks in the kitchen with her hands on her head. We all follow her in, Shane already in there pulling her into a hug. She sobs into his chest and I could feel her pain.

'Shh, its okay, dont let it get to you baby, just delete the account' Shane says as he strokes her hair softly.

'I cant' Claire says through her sobs. 'I need to keep it for you Michael and Eve so I can get hold of you if I desperatly needed to.'

'Well, just delete them as friends then' He says trying to think of ways to make it better.

'They can still post things' Eve says while she twindles her fingers together.

'Just dont go on there for a while okay?' I say as I walk over to where Shane had Claire in his embrace. She looks up at me and slowly nods her head.

A few days pass and I was constantly on my facebook page looking at Claire Profile to see if anything else was said by Monica or Kim, and indeed there was. They were calling her a slag, whore, bitch and all different names, some Id never even heard of and thought it must be one of their little gang sayings or something. I knew one thing, I couldnt let Claire see these things, I knew it would break her heart because Claires like that. I had to make sure she doesnt go on her profile for a couple of days, but of course, it isnt as easy as that.


	3. Chapter 3

**CyberBulling.**

**Claires POV**

Chapter three- Seeing things you don't want to see.

I couldnt believe what Monica and Kim were writing about me online. It was horrendous some of the things they were saying about me. I know I shouldnt really let it get to me its just things like that make my heart drop. What did I do to deserve something like this? Something so horrible! I knew I never should have made that Facebook account but it comes in handy if I need to message Eve or Michael or Shane if they are at work or I am at collage so I couldnt delete it.

More days went past and I darent go onto my page because I knew there would be more things being said about me. I noticed Michael on my profile a couple of times looking at some of the things said but I couldnt read them because every time I looked he flicked the page down and looked at me.

I decided that I was going to have a look at what they were saying about me, besides, I had to look sometime didnt I?

I got up of the sofa where we were all sitting and walked towards the kitchen.

'Claire, where are you going?' Shane says grabbing my arms when I get up.

'To get a drink' I smile and he lets loose of my arm. I slowly walk to the kitchen looking behind me to see if anyone was following. No, they were all too mesmerised by the TV show they were watching.

I turned on the laptop and got up my facebook page. I wearily clicked on my profile and waited anxiously for it to load. And when it did, I knew I shouldnt have done it. Monica had posted a picture of me with a pregnant stomach, obviously edited. I clicked on the picture and read the comments, some people I didnt even know, which was the worst thing.

_**MONICA **_

_Omg, look guys claire is preggers! knew it would happen someday, the slag!_

_**KIM**_

_Omg monica thats totally awesome cool move! claire u skant lol_

_**NATHAN**_

_Omg who the hell is this whore? she preggers at 17? oh god lol_

_**LESLEY**_

_Lol what a compete loser! dat the gurl who is datin shane collins lol what a retard_

I notice that I had tears running down my face and a lot of them aswell. Now everyone thought I was pregnant, and hell, if that were me looking at the picture I would have believed it too because Monicas editing skills were actually amazing.

I hadnt noticed that so many tears were running down my face I let out a huge cry and slid down against the cabinets. I wrapped my knees up against my chest and put my head in my hands, letting the tears burst out.

Just then I heard Eve, Shane and Michael run in and when they spotted me they all stopped. Shane came running to me and wrapped his arms around me allowing me to sob into his chest.

'Shh, Claire whats wrong? Baby tell me whats wrong?' Shane says as he whispers in my ear. Eve took a glance at the laptop screen and walks over to it. For a minute she just stared at it but then her hand slapped across her mouth.

'Oh my god' She says through her hand. She turns to face me and says 'Claire Bear, Im so sorry'

'What?' Michael says as he looks at the laptop screen. After a second his eyes went wide with anger. By now Shane knew what was going on and he got up, letting Eve take his place of craddling me and looked at the screen. He turns to face me and looks at me.

'Your not pregnant!' He says as he looks at my stomach, actually thinking he was going to find a massive bump.

'Oh course Im not!' I say sobbing, I didnt mean to come across aggressive but all the anger was building up inside of me.

'Claire, Im so sorry' Shane says as he cupped my face in his hands. Michael was by my side sitting on the floor rubbing my leg comfortingly whispering noises in my ear.

'Its going to be okay, CB, we will help you through this' Eve says stroking my hair. Shane and Michael nod as they all try calming me down.


	4. Chapter 4

**CyberBulling.**

**Claires POV**

Chapter four- Why cant you just believe me?

Days past and the harassment was still going on. Numerous rumors were being made up about me by Monica and she had taken things way too far now. She was saying all kinds of things like I had an abortion, I sleep on the corner of the street, Im a prostitute. All kinds of things that are not true! It was getting too much for me, and everyone around me could see how depressed I was becoming.

**Shanes POV**

I hated seeing Claire in this state, I hated seeing her so upset over Monica! The bitch who killed my sister. And some of the things she was saying about my Claire were completely and utterly nonesence.

I could tell that Claire felt alone, she stayed in her room most of the time crying. I went up there trying to comfort her and all she does is sob into my chest saying things like 'Why do I deserve this?' and 'What did I do wrong?' I couldnt help but feel sorry for her, I hated that bitch for doing this to my Claire!

I decided I would look if Monica had put any more ridiculous stories about Claire online. And yes, she had. I looked through the numerous stories that Monica and all kinds of people that none of us knew had made up. Put it was one picture that moment had posted that struck me and made anger fill up inside.

**Claire POV**

I could barely come out of my room. The embarrasment was killing me. I knew that none of my friends cared what other people were saying and they didnt believe it but I just couldnt handle it. I just sat in my room all day curled up on the bed. I knew that while I was doing so, rumors where being made up and posted on my wall at that exact time, which made me break down even more.

I decided that I had to make the effort to go downstairs and make some food. I couldnt exactly rely on my housemates to bring me up some food, I wasnt sick or anything so I had to just go and get food myelf.

As I walk down the stairs I notice Eve and Michael cuddled on the couch together. As they see me walking down the stairs Eve jumps up and enlopes me in a bone crushing hug.

'CB, Im so worried about you' She says. 'I know its hard but its going to get better okay?' I fight back the tears and nod my head slightly against the crook of Eves neck. Just then Shane bursts into the living room with the laptop in his hands.

'Is it true?' He says looking me in the eye.

'Is what true?' I ask him, knowing it was something about my facebook page and about all the shit that was going on.

'Oh, I dont know Claire, why dont you tell me!' He says pushing the laptop into my hands. I stumble backwards but get my balance and look down at the screen, Eve and Michael looking over my shoulder. I couldnt believe what I saw. A picture of me, with my legs wrapped around some boys waist. I didnt even reconise him. I was kissing my passionatly on the picture and we were both half naked. I looked up at Shane who had anger and sadness filled in his eyes.

'Shane...you have to believe me' I say before he cuts me of.

'No Claire, believe me. That picture is of you making out with some boy I have never seen before in my life! Care to explain, missy?' He says with pure sarcasm in his voice. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

'Shane! That picture is edited! Its been posted on Claires wall by _Monica_, You know what Monica is Like! PlusMonica is amazing at editing photos you know that! It may look real but would Claire do that to you?Would she?' Michael says to Shane, guilt filling his eyes.

'I dont know.' Shane says. 'You never know with her anymore. All that junk on that stupid Facebook. I dont know what is true and whats not anymore!' He says and walks up the room and slams his door. All I could do is sink to the floor and curl up. I cried like a baby. All this was getting too much for me!


	5. Chapter 5

**CyberBulling.**

**Claires POV**

Chapter five- Im so popular

Weeks had past and Shane wouldnt even look at me. Why did he believe all of this? Why? He knew what Monica was like and he was taking her side! Michael and Eve where there for me but that wasnt enough. Not with everything that was happening.

I couldnt come out of my room. Not anymore. Not with Shane walking around like I wasnt even there. I just had to stay in my room and cry to myself. Knowing my life was completely over.

I couldnt even go out side. I tried going to collage but all I got was 'whore' and 'skank' hell, I even got called a lesbian. Which is one of Monicas new rumors. Apparently I had sex with a girl. Oh how fun!

I decided to go downstairs, knowing Shane was in his room. I had to see what they were saying about me. I dont care what Michael and Eve say. Im looking, end of story.

I walk as fast as I can down the stairs trying to avoid Eve and Michael but it was no use, they were both on the sofa. I walk past them quickly ignoring them. I heard them saying 'Claire, dont' and 'You dont want to do this' but I ignored them completely. I rushed into the kitchen and logged onto Facebook.

'Claire, stop!' Michael says trying to pull me away from the computer.

'Oh look!' I say with tears rolling down my face. 'Someone else has posted on my wall, oh Im so popular!' I scream the last bit and Michael pulls me into his embrace. I cry my heart out to him and he whispers soothing things into my ear. I could feel Michael mouthing to Eve 'turn it off' and Eve goes over to the laptop and shuts it down. Just then Shane walks into the kitchen. I didnt notice him at first but then I look over to him and he is looking at me with sorry filled eyes. I knew he wanted to forgive me and pull me into his arms but he walked straight past me, grabbed a coke and walked out again. More sobs erupted from me and I just felt like breaking down, falling to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**CyberBully.**

_Claires POV_

Chapter five-Im Done

I look at myself in the mirror and think that I am not this girl anymore. Im not Claire Danvers, the clever college girl who had 3 amazing friends. I am Claire Danvers, the slutty whore who gets with every guy there is. That is who I am now. That is who I have become.

I walk into my room and lie on my bed, not crying, not anything. Just lying there staring into nothing. Michael and Eve were at work and Shane was in his room listening to loud music. He didnt want to talk to me. He didnt care what happened to me. He just didnt care anymore. Then it hit me. I didnt want to live this life anymore. I didnt want to live like this. Trapped in my own world.

As the thought hits me I rush downstairs to grab the laptop. I unplug it and rush back upstairs, trying to avoid Shane coming out of his room but I failed. Just as I was going past his room his door flung open and I winced at his anger he had put into it. He just looked down at me. Then looked at the laptop I was holding onto so tightly in my arms. He just shook his head and went around me to the bathroom. I let out a huge sigh and felt like falling down on the floor and crying, but I had better things to do.

I rushed into my room and placed the laptop on my bed. I pulled up my chair and wipped at my face to get rid of the tears which were pouring out. I took one last look at the horrid posts on my wall. More tears were balling out of my eyes as I read. I had enough and closed down the page. I went onto the webcam and began recording.

'My name is Claire Danvers..'I began, talking to the camera.

**Eves POV**

I had my break while working at common grounds and decided I would go online to check facebook. I knew I shouldnt because I would see all the terrible things that were being said to Claire Bear, all the things that were making her so depressed. I clicked on her profile and looked at the recent posts. There was a video. Not posted by Monica, or Kim or anybody else. It was posted by Claire and the video was name 'CLAIRE DANVERS REAL VIDEO' I glanced around me to see if anybody was watching and clicked on the video. It was Claire. Sitting in her chair. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and her face was red and puffy with tears. She wiped at her face before talking to the camera.

'My name is Claire Danvers.' She began. 'And I know you all hate me, I dont know why but I know you do. Hell, I hate me.' She says through her sobs. It didnt at all sound like Claire. Nothing like her. Because she was crying so much, you could barely understand her.

'All these things that are being said, I know they arent true. But hey, a lot of poeple believe them. Even the person I love the most believes it.' She says wiped her face for the hundredth time. 'I cant cope. I cant do it. I dont see the point in trying. The point in crying. The point in breathing. The point in living.' There was a long pause. Silence for a few seconds apart from the sniffles and cries coming from Claire and the distant sound of rock music.

'So I guess thats it then.' She says to the camera. 'Im done. Im not doing this anymore. Im done.' Another long pause and a loud cry erupted from Claire before she said the last word, 'bye' She says then the camera flicks off.

I find myself sitting in silence with tears rolling down my cheeks. I instantly take my phone of of my pocket and dial Claires number.

'Answer the phone Claire...' I say pasing the room while the phone rang. 'ANSWER THE PHONE!' I yell but the phone went dead.

'Hi this is Claire, I must be busy so please leave a message and I will get back to you' I hear the voice say from the other end. I curse under my breathe and phone Michael, grabbing my keys on the way out. I here Oliver yelling after me but I ignore him and rush in the car.

'Hello?' Michael says from the other end of the call.

'Michael! Oh my god Im so scared...Claire she..posted a video on Facebook and Im so worried!' I tell him, tears pouring uncontrolably down my face.

'Eve slow down, what do you mean a video?' Michaels tone was rushed and I could tell he was scared.

'I think...I think it was a suicide video' I say as a cry erupts from my mouth.

'Eve, get home NOW! Im coming, just go and get Claire' I hear the phone go dead and I put the keys in the egnition of my car, thinking of what I will find when I get home.


	7. Chapter 7

**CyberBullying**

_Eves POV_

Chapter Seven- She needs help.

I must have broken every single speed limit whilst driving home to get to Claire. As I pulled up outside the Glass House I saw Michael getting out of his vamp car. He rushes over to me and pulls me into a quick hug.

'We need to get in there!' He says as he pulls me up the path. We both burst through the front door and scream Claires name. No answer. Michael looks in the kitchen and living room but there was still no sign. We both head upstairs to her room. There was no sign of her in there either. Thats when we heard a scream and Shanes voice come from the bathroom. Michael and I rush in to find Claire holding a bottle of pills and Shane trying to grab them of her.

'CLAIRE LET GO!' Shane yells trying to get Claire to let go of the bottle but she was having none of it. Suddenly the cap of the bottle flings of and pills fly everywhere. Claire screams and Shane trys grabbing her to calm her down but she just wriggles from his grip.

'WHAT DID YOU DOOO!' Claire screams in Shanes face and Michael grabs her by her waist as she trys to get the pills from the floor. She was already in tears and I noticed I was stood with my hand to my mouth, tears streaming down my face.

'Shh, Claire its okay' Michael says as he lowers Claire to the floor. Claire collapses in Michaels arms and lies against his chest screaming and crying at the same time.

'I want to die, just let me die!' She screams as Michael craddles her. Shane was looking at her with tears running down his face like mine. He would take his eyes of her. Suddenly we heard faint sirens in the distance. Michael must have called and ambulence I thought to myself.

Claire kept on repeating the words, 'I want to die' inbetween her sobs and screams. Thats when paramedics came into the bathroom and slowly approached Claire. She screams at them to stay away from her. Michael tried his best to calm her down but she just screamed and cried even more. There was no way of calming her down.

'We need some sedatives to calm her down!' One paramedic says to the other. The paramedics passes the other paramedic a needle with some sort of white liquid inside of it.

'What the hell are you doing?' Shane says as the paramedic starts aproaching the screaming and crying Claire with the needle.

'Its something to make her go to sleep, to calm her down so we can take her to the hospital. It wont harm her.' The paramedic says while kneeling down to Claire.

'Dont hurt her..Please' Shane says through his sobs. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He pulls me into a hug and we both watch as the paramedic injects Claire with the liquid and after a few seconds the screams had stopped. The crying had stopped. The constant 'I want to die' had stopped. And Claire was still asleep in Michaels arms. We watched as they lifted her up and put her onto a stretcher, taking her to the hospital.

**WOW! You guys got seven chapters within the space of two hours! How lucky are you ;) Thats where Im going to leave it tonight but I definatly will carry on tomorrow so dont worry! Hope you like it xxx Please review and thank you to all those people who already have done, it means a lot to me! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**CyberBullying.**

_Shanes POV_

Chapter 8 - Medication

I really want to believe Claire, I really do. But its just that all the things being said on Facebook, all the edited photos I dont know what to believe anymore. I don't know whats true and whats not. I know I shouldnt believe Monica because hey, its Monica. The girl who burnt my house down and killed my sister and ruined our family. Why did I believe her and not Claire? I have no idea. Seeing Claire so upset was heart breaking but I just couldnt get myself to go and comfort her. I have no idea why, I wish I knew.

I was in my room listening to my loud rock music when I needed the loo for the 20th time today. Man I need to stop drinking so much coke. I through my door open, forgetting that it bangs when it opens up and I saw Claire stood there, on her way to her room, gripping the laptop in her hands like she thought I was going to take it off her. Part of me wanted to gently lift it out of her hands and grab her into my embrace but the other half got the best of me and made me walk around her and into the bathroom.

I heard Claire sigh and go into her room locking the door behind her. When I was done in the bathroom I went back into my room and turned the volume on my stereo down so I could actually hear myself think. I could hear faint talking coming from Claires room but I couldnt hear what she was saying. She must be on the phone to Eve or Michael telling them what she has seen on the laptop. I decided that I would go on my phone on Facebook and see what has been said.

I finally logged on, taking me 5 times to get my password right, yeah I needed to write that down somewhere. I clicked on my news feed and a video came up. From Claire. On my newsfeed_. 'Claire Danvers Real Video.' _I clicked and watched it.

Once the video had finished I had tears pouring out of my eyes. I shakily got up of my bed and ran for Claires room. The door was shut but I didnt want to barge in, anyway, she locked it. I banged on her door as loud as possible but she still didnt answer. I could hear her phone ringing from inside of her room so I decided I would walk in, not knowing if the door was locked or unlocked. It was unlocked and I burst into her room frantically trying to look for her. She wasnt there. Suddenly I heard a slow moan from the bathroom and I raced to the door.

I flung the door open to see Claire sitting on the edge of the bath pulling at a tub of pills from the medication cabinet.

'I cant get the cap of!' She shouts while struggling at the bottle. I race over to her and try grabbing the bottle but it was no use.

'CLAIRE LET GO!' I shout but her grip was too tight. Just then Michael and Eve burst through the bathroom door and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me and Claire wrestling over a bottle of pills. I pulled one last pull attempting to get the bottle out of Claires deathly grip but the cap flung of and pills splattered all over the bathroom. I grabbed Claire trying to calm her down but she just wriggled out of my arms and got right in my face.

'WHAT DID YOU DOO?' She screams and Michael runs over and grabs her. Tears were streaming down my face as I watch Michael frantically try calming Claire down on the floor. She tried grabbing at the pills but Michael pulled her away. Just then four paramedics came rushing throught he bathroom door and went to grab Claire put she screamed at them telling them to stay away from her. I winced at her voice and I couldnt keep my stare of her. Ive never seen her like this before, so upset and fragile.

Then I saw a paramedic go towards Claire with a needle in his hands.

'What the hell are you doing?' I ask, not wanting them to do anything bad to Claire, it wasnt her fault she was like this.

'Its just something to make her go to sleep. To calm her down so we can take her to the hospital. It wont harm her' The paramedic says while he bends down to Claire and puts the needle into the top of her arm.

'Dont hurt her..Please' I say as more tears escape from my eyes. Eve comes over and wraps her arms around my waist. I pull her close to me to show her its going to be okay, but I didnt know that for sure.

Claire suddenly fell asleep in Michaels arms and the paramedics lifted her up bridal style and put her onto a stetcher. Michael got up of the floor and heading to Eve and pulled her into his arms. We all watched as Claire was carried away by the paramedics, being taken to the hospital.

_**Eves POV**_

We have been in the hospital for hours now. I dont know what they were doing to Claire because she didnt actually take any pills because Shane stopped her. So I dont know why they wont let us see her. Shane was sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands whispering things like 'Im so sorry, Claire' and 'Please forgive me, baby'. Michael goes over to Shane and put his cold on on Shanes shoulder.

'She is going to be okay Shane, shes just extreamly depressed, we all will help her through this together, all of us' Michael says as he sits down next to Shane. Shane just nods and lifts his head up from his hands. His eyes were all puffy and red and certainly not like Shane at all. Shane was the tough guy, Ive never seen him like this before...it isnt normal for him.

Just then a doctor comes through the waiting room with a clip board in his hands.

'Claire Danvers?' The doctor says and we all jump to our feet. The doctor lets out a sigh but gives us all a small smile before talking. 'We have found that before Mr Collins found Claire trying to open a bottle of pills, she had already taken a half a bottle that was already opened. Which is why she was screaming so much when Mr Collins found her. We are draining her body now, trying to get all of the drugs out of her. We are putting fresh blood into her system so she will be quite sick for a couple of days which is why we are going to keep her in. We still think she is suicidal because of all of the things that have been going on so we are keeping her in her own room down the hall, room 312.' The doctor smiles and gestures us to go to Claires room. God, Im so sorry Claire Bear. Why didn't I do anything about it when I could? I feel like punching myself right now. Claire Bear is suffering because of them bitches that have been causing crap on Facebook.


	9. Chapter 9

**CyberBullying. **

_Claire POV _

**Chapter nine- I just wanted to die.**

I woke up to the faint sound of talking. I couldnt focus properally and my eyes wouldnt open. I felt extreamly tired and for a minute I felt happy. Thats until the memories of the last few days came crashing back to me. Monica. Facebook. Video. Pills. Suicide. Wait, didnt I try to kill myself? Did I not suceed? Im not dead now, so what happened?

Oh yeah, now its coming back to me. Shane. He saw me, he tried taking them of me but they flew everywhere. They were all over the floor and Michael was craddling me while I screamed and cried. Why didnt I just get the stupid cap of quicker? But I had already took some, did that not do the trick? Obviously not.

I hadnt noticed that my eyes had opened while I was lost in my thought. Three pairs of eyes were pearing over me. I focused my eyes and found one with long black hair, one with gorgeous blond hair and another with shaggy brown hair. Eve, Michael and Shane.

Once I had my vision back to normal I tried to sit up but a huge pain trailed through my whole body. I screamed in pain and a pair of hands were on my shoulders lowing me down gently.

I looked at who it was and stood over me was Michael. Looking me in the eyes. Shane was stood with Eve at the end of my bed. I looked around and noticed I was in hospital, wires were coming out of me left right and center and I couldnt breathe.

'Claire, calm down' Michaels soothing voice says. I get my breathing back to normal and rest my head to the pillow behind me. Eve and Shane wearily sit next to my bed and I just look up at the ceiling, gutted that I hadnt been taken away.

'Claire, Im so sorry' Shane says, I look over to him and his face is filled with tear tracks. I look back up at the ceiling, ignoring his comment. If it wasnt for him stopping me I would have gotten what I wanted, I would be in no more pain and Monica would have gotten her own way.

'I just wanted to die, why couldnt you let me do it' I say as tears blured my vision. I blinked hard which made tons more tears fly out of my eyes.

'CB, how could we not stop you? You were going to kill yourself, you were going to take them pills and if you had, you wouldnt be here right now' Eve says edging closer to my bed.

'Have you not realised that thats what I want. To not be here. Everybody hates me and now I hate myself, I dont want to do this anymore. I cant cope' I shake my head, still looking up at the ceiling not wanting to meet anybodys eyes.

'Claire, sweetie we love you, I wouldnt know what we would do if you had died tonight. I know its hard but we can get through this' Michael says kissing my forehead. I finally give in and nodd. I hear Shane let out a sigh and I finally look at him.

'Shane...' I say before he cuts me off.

'No Claire, stop. It was completely my fault. If I would have believed you and not that stupid cow this wouldnt have happened, I would have been there for you and you wouldnt have gone all suicidal and almost killed yourself.' Shanes says through his sobs. I grabbed his hand which looked like it surprised him and let out a sigh.

'Shane, its not your fault. This isnt anybodies fault apart from Monica and the rest of her gang. Shes going to keep doing this, if I like it or not. I wont be able to cope. I cant cope. I dont know how I did for the past few days. I couldnt take it anymore, I had to do something. I didnt want to live like this anymore. Being a bitch, being a whore, being a slaggy cow. I didnt want to be that Shane, please believe me' I break down in tears and Shane rushes straight to me.

'Claire, we are going to get you through this, with whatever it takes. I love you, so much and I cant see you like this anymore, I promise you that when you get out of here I am going to do whatever it takes to make you better, Claire, I promise' Tears erupt from Shane as he puts his forehead on the top of my head. He kisses me lightly and stays looking into my eyes for a few minutes.

I knew my friends would help me, I still, however wish I was dead. I was better of that way. No one wanted me in this world apart from my three bestfriends. But thats it. I couldnt cope anymore, I wanted to go. When I get the chance, thats it. I need to get out of this world. I cant cope with the bullying much longer. Its slowly killing me itself.


	10. Chapter 10

**CyberBully**

_**Shanes POV**_

_Chapter ten-She's okay...or is she?_

I stood in the doorway of the Glass House ready to go back to the hospital. Man, I hated that place, but I had to go and see Claire so I could make her think straight again. The doctors say she can come home today because she is stable enough and they dont think she is suicidal anymore, I hope they are right.

I waiting in the car with Eve while Michael went into the hospital to go and get Claire. He told us to stay in the car because he wouldnt be long. Liar. He took half an hour. Half an hour of sitting in the car listening to Eve ramble on about what people had been saying to her while she was working. I think I put my head on the dashboard infront on my about eight times trying to block out the sound.

Half an hour and a banging headache later Michael gets in the car with Claire. Claire looked...strange. Not like her normal self. She was wearing her clothes she wore the day I found her...you know. She was really pale and abnormally skinny than usual. I give her a small smile as she sits in the back with Eve.

'Sorry we took so long.' Michael says getting in the car. 'The doctor was telling us about these pills she has to take' He took out a small container from his pocket and rolls it around in his hands.

'Pills?' I ask wearily. I notice that all eyes were on me in the car. I cough slightly and turn to face forward, realising that I must have hurt Claire.

'Shane, Im fine. They will help me.' Claire says from the back of the car. Her voice was horse and she shifted in her seat when I turned back at her.

We arrived back in the Glass House and Michael insisted that Claire lies on the sofa for a while. She did as she was told and lay in my arms while we watched TV. Thats how it was for a while. Until she needed a drink. I should have known! The laptop! No one had been on it in days so we had completely forgot about it.

Claire had gotten of my lap and said she was getting some water. I just nod and let her go. It took me a minute to realise what she was doing and I raced for the kitchen.

'CLAIRE!' I shout as I entered the kitchen. She was stood, where I was expecting. At the laptop. She had her facebook page open and was scrolling down the comments of things. I grab her waist lightly and pull her away. She kicks and screams but I held her in place. I grabbed her pills from her side and force it into her mouth. I make her drink water and she swallows the pill. After a moment she calms down and collapses against my chest. The pills the doctor had given her was for us to make her take. Whenever she was feeling suicidal or depressed again we had to force them into her mouth and make her swallow it. I hated the idea, but it made her woosy and it made her tired for a few hours so she wouldnt have any thought of harming herself, and it made me feel a hell of a lot better, I wanted her to take them all at once so she never ever had those thought but it wasnt as easy as that.

A few days past and with the help of the pills, Claire was coping well. She demanded to look on her Facebook page but we didnt give in. We gave her the pills and she just flopped on the sofa exsausted and just watched TV, like normal. Like it should be.

**Claires POV**

Shane, Michael and Eve had to go to Amelie to talk to her about me and to find out when I was allowed back at school and to Myrnin. I wanted to go with them but I couldnt step outside of the house without someone making a witty remark or saying something horrible.

'Claire, sweetie we wont be long, promise you will be okay?' Eve asks as she sits on the sofa to put her shoes on.

'Eve I will be fine, dont worry about me' I say giving her a smile. She returns it as she stands up. Just then Shane walks in with one of my pills in his hand. He kneels down infront of me, his eyes locked on mine.

'Claire, baby. Please take it. It will put my mine at rest while we are gone' He says putting his hand out with the pill. I take it slowly and look at him in the eye. He smiles and gets up.

'Hey, can I have some water?' I say as he began walking away. He nods and heads for the kitchen. He comes back with a glass of water and hands it to me. He turned away to get his coat and I 'take the pill'.

'You will be sleepy for a couple of hours, but as you know it is for the best while we are gone' Michael says stroking my hair. I give him another smile and they all head for the front door. Once I heard it shut I put my hand in my mouth and take the pill back out. Because I didnt take it, I was going to go crazy. I knew that much.


	11. Chapter 11

**CyberBullying**

_Claires POV_

Chapter 11-Im Gone

Now that Shane, Michael and Eve were gone for an hour it was my chance to do what Ive been wanting to do for a long time. Die. I knew it was selfish of me to do so, but I couldnt live like this anymore, with people hating me for who I am and people believing the most ridiculous things people make up about me. I just couldnt stay trapped like this.

As soon as I heard Michaels car pull away from the drive I dived up and got a pencil and paper out of the drawer in the kitchen and wrote a note.

_Dear Michael, Shane and Eve,_

_I know it is extreamly selfish of me to do this because its going to leave you all in grief but I cannot live this way, you may think I am over exaggerating but the pain is killing me. Poeple hate me for who I am and to be completely honest with you all, I hate myself too. _

_Michael, you're the one who made my life so amazing. If you never let me in the house over a year ago I would have been tortured by Monica. Not like I already am now but... If it wasnt for you I would never have met Shane, or Eve. Or you. Michael just remember that I love you and I will be forever grateful of your kindness. Im sorry._

_Eve, you are my best friend and big sister. You have always been there for me forever. Whenever I was down, you were there for me which I love you for. You have been the person I talk to when I am excited for something and I am extreamly sorry for doing this to you, but I cant live this way, Eve I love you so much and I will be forever looking over you and being proud, Im sorry._

_Shane, you have no idea how much it kills me to write this. I love you with all my heart and I cant even imagine what you would be going through once you read this. I know Im a selfish bitch for doing this and I hate myself even more but my life has gone downhill and I cant cope with it. I love you so much Shane, dont worry about me, by time you read this I will be in a better place, looking over you with Alyssa. I promise you I will take care of her and I love you, again. Im terribly sorry to do this to you all._

_I love you all so, so much. Please, don't spend your lives grieving over me, I wouldnt want that. Please just live your life and try not to get killed. Again, Im so sorry. I love you._

_Claire_

I was trying so much after I wrote that I couldnt see the words. I put the pen down and headed upstairs as fast as I could. I went into the bathroom and shut the door, not locking it. I ran the bath with luke warm water and waited. Once the bath was full to the rim I stepped in, still clothed. I placed the note on the side next to the bath so it was visable. I got into the bath letting my clothes soak to my sink and lay back. Bracing myself.

I slowly tipped my head under the water and looked up at the ceiling. It wasnt clear because the water was stinging at my eyes but I kept them open. I struggled for breath but kept my head firmly at the bottom of the tub. I closed my eyes and thought about all the happy memories I have had with the Glass House. The times me and Eve went shopping and the people working at the counters kept hitting on us. The movie nights we had laying around on the sofa together. Eves attempts at cooking. The times me and Shane went up to bed early just to cuddle and talk about how amazing out lives were. The times when I jumped ontop of Michael when he was mesmerised by the TV and he jumped out of his skin. The times we had when life was so perfect, so amazing. So..

I was gone.

**Gosh that was intense! Thanks for all your support and I know that some of you are going to freak out like 'oh god you have killed claire!' Yes, I have killed her :( But dont worry because shane is going to make things better and its going to be a happy ending, but the end isnt yet! There is probably another like 5 chapters before the end! Thanks for your support, please review!xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**CyberBullying.**

_Claires POV_

Chapter 12- I failed again.

Death was peaceful. Death was quiet. Death was the only thing that people can look forward to in life, or its the thing I looked forward to in life. It felt like I was floating in paradice. Thats until I felt something pull at me, and I felt myself being pushed somewhere, I dont know where, just somewhere I reconised. The Glass House.

I was stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking down at the bath tub. My body was floating, my eyes were closed. My lips as blue as the sky.

I heard keys rattling at the front door downstairs, that when I knew I was going to be discovered. I was dead, and there was nothing anyone was going to do for me.

'Claire?' Shane. Hes looking for me. I stay right where I am, looking over my body. I move to the mirror to find that my reflection could not be seen, I was a ghost.

I heard stomping of hard boots coming up the stairs. Eve. I heard her call for my name and I just waited in the bathroom for her to discover my cold, lifeless body.

'Claire?' I hear Eve say as she slowly opens the bathroom door. I brace myself and look at her. She cant see me. She just looks straight past me, looking at the bath. She lets out an ear piercing scream and runs to the bath.

Shane and Michael run up the stairs and follow Eves cries to the bathroom. Once they see her hung over the bath they know something is wrong.

Michael runs to Eves side and his eyes instantly widen with shock. He reaches into the water and grabs my body. He pulls me out and lays me on the floor, my body drenching the cold ground beneath me.

Shane was stood motionless staring at me, tears rolling down his cheaks.

'Shane, call an ambulence!' Michael shouts before performing CPR on my lifeless body. Shane doesnt respond for a moment, he just kept looking at my body.

'SHANE!' Michael screams which got Shanes attention. Once reality had hit him he pulled out his phone with his shaking hands and called 911. Once he began speaking he let his tears flow out and he voice sounded wounded.

'Come on Claire, dont do this to us, not now. Not after all we have been through, come on Claire, please come back to us!' Michael begs as he blows air into my mouth. I watch as my lungs inflate and deflate. I could feel tears running down my ghostly face and thats when I realise, what have I done?

Eve stands up and finds the note on the side of the bath. She reads it and lets out a huge cry. She hands the paper to Michael who read it instantly, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

I could hear distant sirens and knew it was the ambulence. The ambulence that is not going to be able to save my life, because now Im stuck here, watching my friends painfully try to bring me back to life.

A few minutes later paramedics come rushing through the bathroom door, pushing Shane out of their way in the process. A scene that happened only last week. But this time, there was no coming back.

The paramedics lifted my body out of Michaels arms and lay me straight on my back. They got out some exquiptment with I soon realised was a cardiac defibrillator, one of the things that shocks people back to life.

Michael, Eve and Shane were all huddled in the corner of the room trying to stay out of the way, they were all crying and they couldnt do anything else but watch as the paramedics try to bring me to life.

Suddenly the paramedic shouts a couple of words and shocks my body with the paddles. I couldnt understand what they were saying because I was too focused on what they were doing to my body, and how my friends were reacting.

They shocked me again and my body arched upwards and fell back to the ground. My lips were an extream shade of blue and my face was more pale than Eves. More pale than Michaels.

I noticed them shock me a third time and after that. I couldnt do anything. I couldnt move. Something was pulling me. I dont know what it was. But something was pulling my ghostly body and everything went back.

Suddenly, my eyes flickered open and I found four paramedics leaning over the top of me.

**Did I scare you? Did you think Claire was really dead? Muahah! Nope, I knew a lot of you didnt want Claires to die so Im keeping her alive, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you think! I love reading your comments about my stories! Thank you so much :') xxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**CyberBullying.**

_Shanes POV_

Chapter 13- Im okay

Once we had come back from speaking with Amelie about Claire and how depressed she was all I wanted to do was huddle on the sofa with my girl and never let her go. Never take my eyes of how beautiful she was. I nearly lost her at the beginning of the week. I had to make the most of it with her because who knows when she is going to try to do something stupid again?

Me, Michael and Eve walked into the Glass House and set our bags down by the door. I tried calling for Claire but there was no answer. Eve went to go and check upstairs while me and Michael checked if she was asleep in the living room. She wasnt there either.

I walked slowly up to the table, Michael following behind me. Me eyes widened as I bent down to pick up a tablet of the floor. Claires tablet. She didnt take it. I looked at Michael who ahd the same expression on his face and thats when we heard an ear piercing scream coming from upstairs.

Me and Michael rushed as fast as possible upstairs and into the bathroom. Eve was towering over the bathtub looking into it while crying hysterically. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what she was looking at. Claire. Lying in the bath under the water with her eyes closed. I edged forwards towards where Michael and Eve were sitting next to the bath. Michael puts his hands into the bath and pulls out Claires still body. He lays her on the floor and her body was more pale than Michael ever has been before.

I looked at her in disbelief. The tablet. She didnt take it because she knew that if she took it she wouldnt of tried to do this. Tears came streaming down my face. Its my fault. I didnt do anything to stop it. I thought she was okay! I thought it had stopped! Why did I even believe that! Im so stupid and this is all my fault!

'SHANE!' Michael screams which got my attention. He tells me to ring and ambulence and thats when I know this is deadly serious. I pull out my phone and call 911. I cry my heart out to the woman on the other line, telling her how scared I was and how blue Claires lips were, which couldnt at all be normal.

A few minutes later an ambulence arrived and paramedics came rushing into the bathroom. Me, Michael and Eve were all pushed to the side of the room and we all huddled together, not wanting to get in the way of the paramedics trying to save Claires life.

They pulled out of those electricuting thingies where they shock people back into life. All I could do is watch as Claires body jerked up and down as the paramedic electricuted her.

On the third electric shock Claires eyes slowly opened and they were filled with pain. She started coughing up water and one of the paramedics slowly sat her up and lifted her into a sitting position. She looks at us with sorry filled eyes as the doctor lifts her shakey body to her feet. They walk her slowly to the door and head her into the doorway.

Suddenly Claire collapsed into one of the paramedics and fell to the ground.

_Claires POV_

I slowly opened my eyes to find four paramedics looking over me. I couldnt breathe and I was getting scared. I felt water coming up my throat as I tried breathing and I coughed it up. I was freezing. One of the paramedics helped me to sit up while another drapped a blanket over my shoulders. I couldnt stop coughing up water. A paramedic got an oxygen mask and put it over my face and I felt fine.

I looked over to where Michael, Eve and Shane were standing huddled together. Eve was crying and Shane had tears coming down his face. Michael looked at me horrified. Suddenly I felt big cold hands lifting me up to my feet and leading me out of the bathroom. Thats when everything went black.

**Sorry I didnt update sooner I have been busy all day, I will try and get my other stories updated tonight but Im sorry if I dont :( Please review! :Dxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cyberbullying**

_Claires POV_

Chapter 15- We can solve this!

_'HEY BITCH!' Monica Morrel shouted from across Common Grounds. I tried to ignore her and walk off but she grabbed the back of my shirt and swung me around._

_'Dont you walk away from me! You little skant! Now, you havent been replying to my messages on Facebook! How rude of you Claire Bear!' She said with an innocent look on her face._

_'Leave me alone Monica' I say and get out of her grip. I start walking before she says, _

_'So..you were going to kill yourself...' Well that esculated quickly._

_'I said leave me alone!' I shout and go to grab the handle of the door but she grabs me and punches me right in the nose. No one noticed, like no one notices anything that happens in Morganville._

_'Next time you post a video saying your going to kill yourself, please actually do it. You got me all excited!' I could feel the anger burning up inside of me and all I wanted to do was cry._

_'Oh look Monica, shes crying!' Jennifer shouts from behind Monica._

_'PAHA! How pathetic' Shes says as she puts her face right next to mine and says in a harsh tone 'Burn in hell, bitch. Shane! Come on baby!' She turns around and there is Shane. The man I love. Linking arms with Monica._

_'Seriously, how could I have been friends with you, you little whore. More importantly, how could I have ever dated you? God, must have been mad to go anywhere near a skank like you!' He says before laughing right in my face and walks out of the door laughing with Monica and the her friends. I put my hands to my face and start screaming and crying._

I jump up into a sitting position screaming. I feel myself swetting and feel tears running down my face. I look around my surroundings and there I am, in a hospital bed?

'Claire baby, whats wrong?!' Shane says running into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands. I look at him and put my hand to my mouth and cry hysterically. He comes to my side in seconds and carefully wraps his hands around me.

'Shhh,' He says, 'It was a dream, its okay, Im here baby' He whispers soothing sounds into my ear and I instantly calm down and sink into his arms.

'Baby, you did it again. You tried it. And this time I really did nearly lose you' He says into my hair. I felt his tears sink down to my scalp and his sniffles filled the silence.

'Shane Im so sorry, I just couldnt do it. Now I realise how selfish I am , I promise I will never do it again Shane, Im so sorry please forgive me, please' I sob into his chest and the tears ran uncontrolably down my face.

'I know Claire, its okay. We are going to fix this. I promise' He says as he unravels his arms from around me and cups his face.

'When you out of here, we are going to the council and we are demanding a law against cyberbullying. We need this sorted. I realised that when we were waiting for you to recover, many young girls and even boys are going through what you are, and I dont want what happened to you happen to anyone else or let peoples families grieve like we did over you.' I couldnt believe his words. He would actually do that for me? This is why I love this man so much!

Shane smiles and starts to craddle me and whisper soft words into my ear. I soon fell asleep happily for the first time in weeks.

**Sorry its not that interesting, Just needed to get across the point that Claire is okay and she is surviving, please review! Love you guys :') xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**CyberBullying**

_Claires POV_

Chapter 15- The Bitch Has Arrived.

It has been two weeks since I had my little incident in the bathtub. I havent had any thoughts ever since, because I had my amazing friends around me being more supportive than ever. I know that I shouldnt have forgiven Shane so easily because he went against me and made me want to kill myself in the first place. But I needed him right now and I couldnt not talk to him, he was my boyfriend and I love him!

I havent been on Facebook what so ever in about a month and neither has Michael, Eve or Shane. They didnt want to see what people were putting about me, more because they didnt want me to catch them looking at the comments.

It was a Saturday morning and the sun was dancing glamorously in the sky. Me and Shane were going to the shops to buy some stuff for the chilli tonight. We decided to walk because of how nice it was and we were both happy.

As we were walking down the street in the warm Texas weather we saw a bright pink car come speading down the road. The car came to a stop by the side of me and Shane. We both stopped and looked at the three people in the car. Monica, Jennifer and Kim.

They all got out of the car and stood directly infront on us, their arms bent holding their bejewelled bags.

'Hey, emo.' Monica says to me and Jennifer and Kim start sniggering.

'Leave her alone Monica. What do you want?' Shane says edging closer to Monica.

'I just wanted to talk you Shane, baby.' Monica says pouting her lips at Shane. God she looked awful when she did that.

'Sorry Monica, I think you have mistaken me for somebody who actually gives a shit.' Shane says before grabbing my hand and walking around Monica. She was instantly infront of us again though.

'Come on Shane! Why wont you talk to us!' Monica says putting her hand on Shanes chest.

'Because..Monica...' Shane says grabbing Monicas hand and throwing it back at her, 'You have made my girlfriends life hell for the past couple of months.'

'Oh Shane please! Right, Im sorry I made your little emo girlfriend cry..but I only did it because Im jelous. I admitt it! I want you Shane..and you want me right? I mean..look at me? Im gorgeous!' Monica says moving her hair out of her face.

'You know what Monica. I would love to see things from your point of view, but I cant get my head that far up my arse to do that.' Shane says giving her a sarcastic smile. I just stay quiet. Not wanting her to say anything to me even though I wanted to punch her so bad right now!

'So you would rather bang that nerd than me? Come on Im amazing! Ive got money, Im glamorous, Ive got style, Im not a virgin!' She says the last bit while turning her head at me and raising her eye brows.

'Oh jesus christ Monica!' I say getting right in her face, 'How can you say your glamorous! It looks like a pig and an elephant had sex and you're what they produced!' Monica mouth dropped open and Shane just burst out laughing.

'You bitch! You can hardly talk! And Shane! Why are you laughing! That wasnt funny you jerk!' Monica says with pure hurt in her eyes like no one had ever given her an insult before.

'A jerk? Yeah, great insult. Hannah Montana' Shane says before walking off. Monica didnt stop us this time because she was in shock at what just happened. Me and Shane laughed all the way to the shops and back, talking about Monicas face when I stepped infront of her.

When we got back to the Glass House we told Eve and Michael about our little incident.

'OH MY GOD! That is amazing Claire! Wheres the video? Next time you decide to walk to the shops, Im coming with you!' Eve says through her laughing fit. Michael was laughing too.

By the end of the day me and Shane were in the kitchen preparing Chilli.

'Claire...' Shane says looking down at the Chilli which was simmering on the hob, 'Erm..you know tomorrow?' He says looking at me. I turn to face him while I put a mouth full of chilli in my mouth.

'I think we should go down to the council. Get a new law put in. I know that you have gotten your own back on Monica but I still know that other kids around this state are expiriencing the same thing that you went through and I dont want that...' He says pulling me into him by my waist.

'I think so too. Thankyou so much Shane. For everything..you have helped me so much the past couple of days.' I could feel him smiling while kissing my head which gave me butterflies in my stomach.

After dinner we were all sat on the sofa watching TV, like every normal night. I yawn and rest my head against Shanes chest.

'Come on, jailbait.' He says sitting up and kissing my forehead, 'Lets go to bed, I want to be up bright and early in the morning to get to the council' He says while grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.

We say goodnight to Michael and Eve then me and Shane fall to sleep happily cuddled together on our bed.

**I loved writing this chapter! Haha! Hope you liked it! Please review! thankyou xxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cyberbullying**

_Claires POV_

Chapter 16-We want the law!

I woke up this morning to find a very excited Shane hovering over me. At first I thought it was Eve because of the squeeky noices he was making. I came him a confused look but he just laughed at me.

'Come on Claire...we need to go down to the council! Get dressed!' He says throwing me a pair of jeans and a top. I moan and step out of bed wearing only my bra and knickers.

'Ooo, Shane likey.' He says grabbing my waist. I just smile and shrug him out.

'Shane, do you really have to wake me up at 7:00am? I thought you werent a morning person?' I say pulling my pants on while yawning.

'Yeah but when it comes to helping my girl and other people, Im willing to do it.'

'See, this is why I love you!' I say standing up and pulling him into a kiss.

Once we had everything ready we made our way to the council in the middle of the town. Shane had arranged a meeting with the priminister and the head of the council, thats when I knew he was serious about this.

Once me and Shane sat down and about six other people came into the room the conversations started.

'Okay..so basically we want to enroll a new law about Cyberbullying,' Shane started, 'My girlfriend here, Claire, has experienced an extreamly bad cyberbullying situation online. It drove her to depression and she tried killing herself. Twice. She is thankfully overcoming this now but Its come to my mind that young people like Claire are having these problems and some are actually committing suicide over it. So I want to make this law against cyberbullying so no more lives and families are destroyed.' I could tell that Shane was trying to be mature and was using big words. Well, a big word for Shane is destroyed and depression. But at least he tried.

'So what you're saying, Mr. Collins..' Said the head of the council, 'Is that you want to enforce a new law which puts a stop against cyberbullying towards young people?'

'Yes sir.'

'Now in this state, nothing like that exsists. Why do you think we would enroll this law now?'

'Because sir, I know what Claire has been through and its been hard for all of us. We need to realise that this is happening right now at this very moment and we could stop that.'

'But Mr. Collins, a simple law does not stop people from doing it...'

'Sir, hear me out okay? If someone started cyberbullying..say a daughter of yours and she was drove to wanting to kill herself, would you want that bully to be taught a lesson? Or would you want that bully to get away with it because there is no law to say they have to be punished.'

The head of the council just nodded and turned to face me.

'You're very quiet.' He says in a sharp tone.

'What do you expect? This is hard for me. I know where Shane is coming from, you know. He loves me and he wants to do his best to get this. Just please, enforce this law to make peoples lives happier in Morganville..'

'Young lady, you should know that no life is happy in Morganville. Cyberbullying is just a minor thing. Nothing to special-' The head of the council was cut of by Shane standing up fiercly.

'Nothing special? A minor thing? My girlfriend nearly killed herself! That isnt minor! People HAVE killed themselves because of this! You have to do this! It WILL save lives!'

The room was silent for a few minutes just Shane and the head of the council staring at each other.

'I will have to think about it, Mr. Collins. Though you do put up a good debate. Tell me, what would you want this law to be called if we do enforce it?' The head of the council says crossing his arms and relaxing in his chair. Shane stumbles for a second then looks at me. He looks back at the head of the council and raises his eye brows.

'Claires Law. Thats what I want it to be called.'

**Sorry if this chapter was boring :( But I needed to tell you about what they did when they went to see the council...I dont know a lot about this whole law thingy and I dont even know if the council have anything to do with it so..sorry if they dont but I dont know much about it! Please review! xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cyberbullying**

Chapter 17-We Win

_Claires POV_

Shane was so sweet the day we went to talk to the council. I could tell he loves me. He wants to make me feel like a princess and that is exactly what he is doing. I love him so much, why did I ever think of taking myself away from him and leaving him heart broken?

After our meeting Shane took me out for a romantic meal. We got into the resturaunt **(Sorry about spelling )** and he pulled my chair out for me like a gentleman.

'You look beautiful, Claire.' He says sitting in his own seat.

'I'm not dressed up or anything, although I would be if you told me we were going out for dinner.' I say raising my eyebrows and giving him a small smirk.

'You look gorgeous whatever you wear' He says then a waiter comes up to our table to take our orders. Shane orders a bottle of wine and the meal of the day (Roast dinner) while I order chicken sweet and sour noodles.

Once we had finished our meal we made me home at around 8:00pm.

'Enjoy the romantic meal, love birds?' Eve says as she sees us walking into the living room. Shane slumps down on the sofa and motions me to take the seat next to him. I sit down and lie onto his chest. Soon I dose off into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up a few hours later to the sound of Shane on the phone. I slowly sit up from the sofa and look around the room. Shane had his back to me and was talking very excitedly on the house phone.

'Thats amazing! God, thank you!' He says as he puts the phone down and twirls around to face me.

'What was that?' I say rubbing my eyes to allow them to focus on a very jumpy Shane standing infront of me.

'That, my amazing, beautiful, gorgeous girl, was the head of the council. He has enforced the law we wanted! Its now illegal to cyberbully children online through a social networking site! Its in the newspapers tomorrow! As for Monica and the rest of them, they couldnt really do anything about them because they did it before the law was in role but they have been sentenced to two weeks community service!' Shane says grabbing both of my hands in his and kissing me on the head.

'Thats amazing! Shane thank you so sooo much! You have helped me so much and if it wasnt for you I might not even be here right now...god, I love you!' I say jumping into his arms. Before I know it I was in his lap kissing him passionatly.

**Okay guys Im not sure if this should be the end or not? Should it? Because I dont know what else to put into it! Please review and tell me what you want! **

**As you can tell bu this story I am completely against CyberBullying. I have experienced the sort of same things as Claire does in this story which is why I wanted to write it, not only for your entertainment and whatever but to make people aware that this happens every single day online and people do have these experiences, like me! Most importantly, words do hurt and people shouldnt be put through that much sadness because of one person who was bored and had nothing else better to do. **

**But on a bright note..thank you guys so much for reviewing on this story, it means soo much! I love you guys for helping me and telling me where to go with this story! I will continue my other stories and there will be new ones up soon! Again, thank you so much and please please please review, it makes me so happy to see that you lot are liking my stories! Love you guys :')xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
